Cole Ortiz
Cole Ortiz was the Director of Field Operations for CTU New York during Day 8. Cole was in a relationship with CTU chief data analyst Dana Walsh and the two were engaged to be married. Before Day 8 Before working at CTU, Cole was in the Marines, and had served in Fallujah, Iraq. Day 8 During the evacuation from United Nations, CTU was informed that the evacuation was to lure Omar Hassan out of the building, so that they could kill him. Cole drove his car in Hassan's place and his car was flipped in the explosion. He survived the blast. He pursued the assassin Davros into the south-east corridor of a building. The assassin told him to alert that the corridor was clear, but instead he said "The assassin is with me now". Before Davros could take Cole's life, he was killed from behind by Jack Bauer. Cole was personally thanked by Omar Hassan at CTU NY for his heroism. Cole was later set up at a rendezvous point as sniper backup for Jack Bauer, who was undercover using the alias of "Ernst Meier". When Lugo Elson and his three men prepared to kill Jack, Cole shot down the henchman. ")]] After, he and the field teams headed to Laitanan's hideout. Arriving just after Jack was kidnapped through a tunnel, Cole was taken completely by surprise when Renee revealed that Jack was gone and CTU did not observe it with their drones. Cole then led the CTU field teams to secure the rods. When they arrived at the truck stop, they found Luka and Anton already dead (killed by Josef Bazhaev), discovering that the rods had been stolen. As Cole and his team swept the area, Arlo contacted him to tell him that Dana had disappeared and Arlo then started tracking her from her phone. Cole took Jim's car and left while Arlo managed to track her to Eastwick Park. When Cole found her in a remote area of the park, he demanded that she tell him what was going on. Reluctantly, she told him what had really happened in her past. , telling him to leave them alone for the rest of their lives (Day 8: 12:00am-1:00am)]] After hearing Dana's story, Cole decided to face Kevin Wade and Nick. He went to the van where they were getting high and holding them at gunpoint, he told them that he never wanted to hear about them again or see them in New York. Convinced that the two thugs were finished, he and Dana turned to leave while she thanked him profusely for settling the matter. As they approached their car, they heard Kevin yelling at them. As they turned, they saw Nick who was about to open fire at them with a small revolver. As he fired, Cole used the shotgun that he took from the van and quickly killed Nick. He then ran to Dana and the two looked on as Kevin collapsed from a stab wound caused by Nick. After he died, Cole and Dana dumped the bodies in the swamp and stripped the van to destroy evidence. Cole returned to CTU with Dana, answering to Hastings about how his "lead" didn't pan out. He was told that in order for him to retain his job, he is to perform exceptionally. He was immediately ordered to pick up Elaine Al-Zacar and bring her to St. Julian's Hospital where Marcos Al-Zacar had contained himself within a hyperbaric chamber. He escorted Elaine to the hospital, where Dana called him, claiming that Kevin's parole officer had just called. He told her to handle it. After Marcos left the chamber, his vest was remotely activated via a failsafe method. Cole held the other tactical members back while Jack tried to defuse Marcos' vest, ultimately failing to do so. He watched Jack shove Marcos into the chamber as his vest exploded. Jack told Cole that before Marcos died, he admitted that Tarin Faroush was a part of the conspiracy. They headed over to Faroush's hotel but arrived too late; he had already escape and killed several NYPD officers, as well as taking Kayla Hassan hostage. Kayla managed to escape, and from her intel CTU discovered where she was being held. Jack and Cole went to the location but found it deserted. Arlo noticed the terrorists leaving the building from a different entrance, and identified one of them as Faroush himself. This directly contradicted Kayla's story of her escape, in which she said that Faroush was killed. Jack deduced that the terrorists wanted Kayla to escape and go to CTU, in an effort to take out American defences. The revelation was too late, however, as Kayla arrived at CTU and the EMP that the terrorists put in her car detonated. CTU was wiped out, and Jack told Cole to call the NSA as CTU was no longer operational. Background information and notes * Cole Ortiz was originally known as Davis Cole. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:CTU characters Category:CTU Field Operations agents Category:Living characters